Daisy (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Are you checking into the hotel? No? Oh, I know! You're the new person in town!" I'm Daisy. Nice to meet you." *'Morning:' "Good morning, ___." *'Afternoon:' "Oh, ____. How's work going?" *'Evening: '"Good evening, ___." 'Chat' *"Time to get working! It's cleaning time!" *"Everyone in town is so nice!" *"The wind in this town always feels so nice. And the windmills look happier when they're turning! Hehehehehee!" *"This is a really nice spot to relax. I just wish time wouldn't fly by so fast when I'm relaxing!" *'Day off:' **"I'm going to visit my hometown today." **"I lose track of time when I play with my siblings. Hee hee. Now I need to concentrate on getting work done!" *'At the bazaar:' "I can't wait to see what's on sale at the bazaar!" *'After the bazaar:' "Hehehe! That was fun." *'During a snowstorm:' "Snow is pretty, but I don't like the cold." *'During a typhoon:' "Sigh... I don't like this weather. I hope it's sunny tomorrow." *'Day after a storm:' "Wow. That was some storm. Bad weather really makes my hair go crazy." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"That's a pretty feather." *'After you're married:' "I want to get married someday too! I'm a little jealous of you, ____!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Oh boy, I love strawberry pie! This looks great! Thank you." *'Liked: '"Wow! Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Oh, for me? Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Oh.... I don't really like this..." *'Birthday:' "Wow, a birthday present? Thank you!" *'When given a wrapped gift: '"What's in here?" *'Declines a gift:' "I'm sorry... I can't accept this..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another gift today? Oh, I couldn't!" *'When offered a tool/rotten item:' "Oh, you shouldn't give that away..." 'Heart Lines' Note: Daisy's heart lines can be seen by talking to her inside her room at the hotel. *'Black Heart:' "Hi! Can I help you with something?" *'Purple Heart: '"What is it? Would you like a room? Hehehe. Just kidding! I know you live on the farm." *'Blue Heart: '"I work here at the hotel as a maid. I call the owners Grandma and Grandpa, but we're not really related." *'Green Heart:' "Isn't this a nice room? Grandma and Grandpa are so nice to let me stay here!" *'Yellow Heart:' "Sigh... I broke a dish again... I just forget what I'm doing sometimes..." *'Orange Heart:' "___, do you have siblings? I have 3 older brothers, 2 older sisters, 2 younger sisters, and 1 little bro!" *'Red Heart:' "You're my best friend, ____! I have so much fun talking to you!" 'Festivals' *'Before a festival:' "There's a festival today. I'm so excited!" *'You lose:' "Hmm.. Well, it was close." *'You win:' "Wow, ___! Congratulations!" *'You don't compete/enter:' "I hope you'll compete next time, ___." Harmony Day: *'Boys give to girls: '"Yay! ♥ A Harmony Day gift! Thank you! You're so sweet!" Flower Festival: *"I love giving people flowers!" *'When given a flower:' "What a pretty flower! Thank you! ♥" Tea Festival *"That's sooo good!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes